


Oh,Mr Higgsbury

by Teddydripps



Series: Mirror's touch [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Where is Wilson, Wilson might be crazy, asylum kinda, but is he, hmmmmm, im bad with charcter names but theres a doctor names Fritz, kinda based of my headcanons, literally everything to do with mental issues, lots of interrigations, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydripps/pseuds/Teddydripps
Summary: "Now tell me, Mr Higgsbury, did you havethat dream again?Edit: added to a series, please pay no mind





	Oh,Mr Higgsbury

The lights were bright, probably because of all the white that surrounded his vision. White room, white chair, white clothes, white nurse and doctor uniforms. He could swear that was the only shade he knew anymore-well-besides his black hair that contrasted the room greatly. All the workers wore caps. All the workers wore masks. There eyes were pale, almost white themselves. Those eyes examined his restless gold, the holders of those eyes took care of him, not as a human but as an animal. They kept him fed, watered, shaved, groomed, even forced him to sleep with medication. He was their experiment. At least that's what he thought.

He didn't know where he was. He woke up here, in this very bed, and hasn't left this white room for god only knows how long. How old was he? Last he remembered, he was 30. He had asked but the doctors never replied. He'd given up, leaving himself ageless, eternally confused. He would die here, of course. These people had no intentions of letting him go until he was "cured", they'd tell him. Did he have family? They'd tell him no. What about a home? They'd say it was long gone. Okay, what about why he was here?

They'd only smile and give him his injections.

He wasn't allowed to read, write, sometimes even talk. They'd strap his mouth shut and tie his hands before he could try.

_We need you in the best condition,Mr Higgsbury_

To hell with that, he told himself. Even so, he did as they wished, and kept quiet. Outside his room he could hear screaming, crying, arguing between staff and possibly other subjects. Wilson, whenever greeted for a check up, would be praised. Like a dog, he'd be given a treat, usually a sweet of some sort, like tarts. The doctor would sit across from him, and they'd begin talking.

Today was that day. The same flavoured tart as the last who knows how many sat on the table in front of him. He made no move to eat it, that was the first. The doctor-Dr. Fritz- took notice.

"You haven't touched your treat, Mr Higgsbury, do you not accept you praise?"

Dammit. _Damn this doctor and the way he said his name._ Wilson made it clear he didn't like Fritz, just from the look he gave the man. He didn't speak, and only pushed the plate and fork away. Fritz chuckled, shrugging and having a nurse take the bland little thing away from the table, replacing its spot with his clipboard, ready for notes.

"So, how have you been? Your treatment going well?"

"..."

"Figured."He scribbled that down. Wilson never replied to questions like those, didn't need to, Fritz already knew. It was the questions that followed that cause the ravenette to speak, usually.

"And have you been seeing things at all, recently?"

Wilson shook his head, looking down at his pale hands. They appeared almost paper white now, how long has it been since he's been outside?

Didn't matter then, Fritz finished scribbling the answer down, shifting in his seat to get a better look at Wilson's face.

"Mr Higgsbury, have you been having the dream again?"

"The dream.."He echoed, looking now at the tables surface.

"Yes, _the dream_ "

"The dream" wasn't a dream. It happened. Wilson created a door that lead to a whole other world,the _Constant_. A man had fooled him and he took the bait, had to fight for his survival, had to fight for others survival. Death after death after death, Wilson lost everything, but gained everything, death after death after death, he made though, hadn't he? He and his friends? _Death after death after-_

**Snap**

The noise was quick, startling. It made the male jump in his seat, returning face first back into reality, with the white room and Fritz. He blinked and looked around before returning his human gaze to the almost inhuman white eyes of the doctor, whom was jotting down everything. Wilson's worried expression was hidden behind the expressionless as it formed. 

"It wasn't a dream, you know..." It was the first Wilson had spoke then, his voice unused, his own voice was foreign to him. Dr Fritz only smiled, that _disgusting_ smile that seeped with "you're crazy and you should know this". Wilson looked away.

"Now, Mr Higgsbury, we've been through this. This whole.. story.. of yours is a dream. An illusion."

"I don't believe in illusions.."

"Of course you don't,Mr Higgsbury, and that's why I believe we can fix you. Break you from this endless delusion that you've gotten yourself into."

 _I'm not delusional_.  
Wilson sighed, looking away, uninterested. It was the same thing everytime, Fritz would waltz into his horrid room, lecture him about how he was basically crazy and how science had messed his brain up, and how they'd-whoever _they_ were- fix his brain. Make him a normal man. That would never happen, not to Wilson Percival Higgsbury. Wilson _knew_ what happened. He _knew_ the Constant exists. He _knew_ because it was the first time he felt _alive_ in his entire life. He made friends there, even got to know his kidnapper, who happened to fall under the same spell. He got to know so many uniquely strange people, who all ended up helping him, and he helped back. God how he wished he could be with them, where ever they were. He hoped to heaven that they were in a better place than he was.

Fritz continued his rambling as Wilson went back in his mind, remembering freeing everyone, including Charlie, the way the Constant practically crumbled under them like a cookie when they escaped the door. When passing through, Wilson was met with black, he almost thought it was another world, but he was flying. Soaring, almost, through the darkness. Screams, inhuman ones, echoed and damaged him. He would cover his ears, only to find that the screams were in his head. He peered around. Willow was also holding her ears, and so was Wolfgang. It was then, the light burnt out, and Wilson was unconscious. His vision inside met with a bright light, and here he was. Dressed in a white hospital gown, his hair a mess and a tag in his wrist with his name on it. Doctors said he was found in the street, nearly being hit by an automobile. The man driving had rescued him, and he was sent here for "special treatment".

He didn't believe that now, after they lied about his friends being only his imagination. They were real,he knew this. He wanted them so bad.

Fritz was writing again. Fuck, he zoned again. This report would be more messy than the ones before, Wilson could tell. 

Fritz finished and looked Wilson straight in the eyes. Those eyes almost seemed fake...

"Do you want to talk about your dream some more? Would that help relieve you of stress?"

Wilson shook his head, they already knew the whole story, yet they didn't believe him. He had grown stubborn at this point. Fritz didn't mind showing signs of control when Wilson was like this. The man leaned forward, elbows on the table, holding his weight.

"Mr Higgsbury, this is for your mental well being. We want to make sure that everything is going right-" He takes his pen, tapping it lightly to the side of his temple,"here."

"You just want to break me.."

He wasn't wrong, it didn't take lone for Wilson to realize that they were trying to flip him. A scientist who managed to travel to another world filled with dangers and new discoveries? We can't have that in our society!

"We just want to help cure you, is all."

"Cure me of what? Want to help me? Tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with me, that's a start."

Fritz adjusted his glasses, finding that Wilson was being a bit more difficult this time, the first ever.

"You have a bit of a..wild imagination, we want to fix that."

"Fuck you."

Fritz blinked, his head now resting on his hands, genuine surprised spelled across his face.

"What?"

Wilson scowled, looking at those white eyes as he repeated," _Fuck.You_

Fritz seemingly soft look disappeared, revealing a much more stern look that seemed to shock Wilson. Fritz was patient, for the most part, but it seemed he crossed a line here. Fritz fixed his papers before returning his attention to the aggravated patient.

"We don't want to have trouble, now. We only want to help."

This only made Wilson boil more. _No you don't. You don't want that at all! I can't say I know what you want with me but you sure as hell don't want to help me!_ Wilson glared, really wanting to go back to laying on his bed and day dreaming.

"Are we done, you seem to like to make up things from our conversation so I see no reason for you to continue when you have everything you need."

Fritz only stared as the patient turned away, leaning closer to Wilson, his eyes unwavering. Wilson was uncomfortable, more than ever.

"Are.We.Done??"

"I'm afraid not, Mr Higgsbury. It seems our treatment has yet to help you recover."

Wilson rolled his eyes and stood, running his hands through his hair as he went to his bed. He was a gentleman. _was_. This place had killed that side and at this point, he didn't care to be rude to others.

"We aren't finished yet."

Wilson crawled onto the hard matress,"I don't care..."

"We still have to fix you, Mr Higgsbury."

Wilson lay facing away from Fritz, covering his ears to silence the unwanted doctor. It was quiet, indeed, because Fritz was whispering to a nurse, and off she ran out the room.

Wilson shut his eyes, trying to zone out, lose himself in his head, though that wouldn't work since a pair of large hands grabbed and began dragging him from the bed. He thrashed, trying to get the hands to let him go.

"Unhand me!" Fritz stood, only watching with his papers in hand.

"We don't work with animals, Mr Higgsbury, we work with humans."

That was it. If they were going to kill him, hurt him, lock him in a darker room, it didn't matter. He gave a quick, swift kick. His bare foot knocked into said doctor, and papers fell. Fritz barely had time to realize that the patient had thrown his documents about, fighting against the other nurses that held him.

Golden orbs were glued to a sheet the fell facing up, a familiar face lay in the image, next to the unreadable information. He'd seen a sheet like that, it was his own. Information like name, birth date, where he was born, so on. But what struck him.

It was Wendy's, her hair cut short but her dead eyes familiar on that round face. Wilson froze, his brows furrows and eyes wide, he looked to Fritz, who only scrambled up unti that point. It was too late, Wilson saw.

"You.. have Wendy.."

Fritz didn't answer.

"You have the others don't you!"

Fritz looked to a nurse, and nodded.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM! LIARS! WHERE ARE THEY!"

Two larger male nurses had come in by this point, taking Wilson down to the floor, back facing up. One held his arms back while the other pulled on his head, revealing his neck. Fritz had a syringe in hand, all kindness that was there was replaced by an emotionless glare.

"We need to reset you, Mr Higgsbury, please be still."


End file.
